


Sweaty Summers

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bed Sex, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, I Blame Tumblr, Jared Neck Crisis, Licking, Masturbation, Masturbation in bed, Neck Kissing, Neck Sweat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Jared Padalecki, RPF, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stress Relief, Stressed Jared, Sweat, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, saxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day on set, Jared goes home to relieve his stress through sexual fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Jared's sexy neck sweat makes me weak. After nonstop posts on Tumblr of Jared and his sweaty neck, one of my Tumblr mutuals inspired my ongoing Jared neck crisis. Promised myself that I wouldn't write RPF again but here I am still sinning.

After a long day of shooting, Jared thought he’d be able to crash into bed and sleep. But here he was at 3 am, still wide awake in bed and looking at his phone to distract himself. The energy of his craft came home with him like it always did. Lines running through his head, how he should inflect certain words, thinking what would Sam Winchester do… it was the majority of his thoughts all day but now he needed to relax.

This is how it began, just an exercise in stress relief - to clear his head and get to sleep.

His hands drifted down underneath the covers, across his muscular torso down to his length. Sleeping naked in the plush king size bed wasn’t only for comfort, he acknowledged that this easy access to get up close and personal with himself was a major benefit.

He closed his eyes, lazily rubbing his cock and knew he had to wind down his brain. This is the part he needed to take slowly, to relax his mind but excite his body. His thoughts clouded with the greatest hits of sexual memories and fantasies in his mind. A vision of heated summers came to the forefront, thoughts of passions rising, clothing easily discarded, and control being lost.

His temperature began to rise. With his pink lips parted, Jared took a deep breath feeling himself grow stiffer.

Thoughts continued to flash through his head.

_Holding her tight on top of him. Body to body, skin to skin, she eased down on his cock. Nothing compared to the warmth of being inside the heat of her pleasure._

He was rock solid now and he brushed the sheets aside, the red tip glistening. The grip on his length now firmer as he stroked himself continuing the fantasy.

_She was moaning as she rocked on top of him, up and down, his hands gripping her hips wanting to go faster._

That’s what he did, pumping himself harder, faster in his fist. The shaking reverberated through his body, beads of sweat on his brow and his neck trailed down his skin.

_Still grinding on him, she angled her head to his neck, her favourite part of his body. The connection between his head and his heart - logic and lust. She brought her soft tongue to the hollow of his throat, where the glistening pooled and paused before taking dipping in the tip of her tongue._

With a shuddering breath, he tensed, thinking of that her small tongue caressing his neck, tasting another part of him. Just then he came, feeling the explosions of pleasure course through him. Groaning as hot strands of white shot out onto his stomach.

He crashed, trying to catch his breath, gently squeezing himself once more before grabbing a nearby pair of Saxx to clean the mess. He lay there in bed, basking in the glow in the moments after before bringing a single finger to his still glistening neck. He swiped his throat lightly, bringing the fingertip to his lips to meet his curiosity.

He drifted to sleep shortly after that, dreaming of hot Texas summers.


End file.
